The proposed core facility will include a single large room . It will be used for the analysis of the levels of experimental compounds in various biofluids (plasma, CSF, urine) and tissues (brain, spinal cord) in normal or injured rats or mice. For this purpose, we will transfer the Shimadzu HPLC with ESA Coulichem electrochemical detector to the Core. However, a new state of the art HPLC system with autosampler and electrochemical, UV/Vis, fluorescence and light scattering detectors is requested in the grant budget for year 4. Secondly, the core will be used for carrying out the bioanalytical work associated with exploration of various pathophysiological biomarkers. A major focus will be on the measurement of isoprostanes using GC-MS. The recently purchased Shimadzu GC-MS will be moved to this facility. A microplate reader for protein assays and ELISAs that will be moved to this core. In addition, we will continue working on the potential of CSF alpha-spectrin measurements carried out by immunoblot or ELISA. Most of the latter will take place in Dr. Hall's laboratory space outside of the core. In addition, all animal surgeries, injury procedures and sample collection will take place in the Animal Surgery and TBI/SCI Model Core facility. The Pharmacokinetics &Biomarker Core will only be used for bioanalytical work.